The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind
The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind were founded by Goldbar22, a former Erebor Dwarf, on the 29th of August 2018. Despite our relatively rough start we count ourselves one of the most succesfull non-lore factions on the server. Our passion lies in building and trading, though we do not shy away from a fight. The Dwarves of the Wind are a jolly folk, who treasure feasts and celebrations above all else (except for maybe gold). Diplomacy The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind were recently at war with the shadow of Mordor, resulting in a white peace. 4 february 2019, #general, TOS discord "In truth, Mordor, I am sad it has come to this. However, I feel as if I am out of options. Five times now you have attacked Erebor, and five times I had to defend against that. Twice now you’ve attacked my own city, Firith Galad, without cause or reason. You’ve only sought the death of my people, and I cannot stand to allow that aim any longer. Yesterday it was also revealed that two of your members were supplying and sponsoring a coup against me, an involvement in Dwarven affairs I shall not allow unchecked. You have rejected my offer for peace, and I have run out of options. The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind hereby officially declare war upon Mordor. '' ''Now let me state my intent. This is not a war of vengeance or glory, I don’t seek coin, or revenge, or war for the sake of fighting. All of you guys are great people, and I don’t want to plunge this entire server into a salt fest. I seek only one thing, the creation of a permanent Non Combat Pact between us. Ironic, really. My demands are not so much, though for your actions against my peoples best interest we now must fight. The Winds draw blades this day. May the Great Eye be broken! Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai Menu! Sincerely, ''-King Goldbar22, Lord of the Mountains of the Wind Dwarves"'' Formal declaration of War by Goldbar22 We hold the seventh seat on the Dwarven Council, and as such maintain the Councils interests and goals. We will staunchly defend any and all Khazad, as well as aiding all Dwarves in any way possible. Our neighbors, the Avarin Elves of the Wild Wood, are also close allies and friends. We maintain a close friendship with the High Elves of Lindon and Rivendell, who fight alongside us in the war. The Wind Dwarves and High Elves are allied through the Dwarven Council. Wether an official independent alliance will be formed is up to the future. A note to Gundabad players: Windy Dwarves fall under the Treaty of Moria, and as such cannot be hunted or killed unless mutualy agreed upon or duely provoked. This is mutual, in an equal way the Wind Dwarves are barred from hunting or openly attacking any Gundabad player. We claim, without dispute, The Mountains of the Wind and her foothills west to the west of the Windbreak pass. Recruitment If you love building, quiet mountains, great stonehalls and endless booze you will find a wonderful home with us. All of our members (recognized by a purple Durin’s Folk or Dwarf title) can recruit, and will provide gear and food if needed. We live off in a far flung region, and as such will provide swift horses for travel. You will need +100 Durin’s Folk and a few spare hours to travel. Citizenship will be granted once a recruit reaches the Mountains of the Wind. Rules and Regulations The laws of the Kingdom of the Wind are as follows: 1. As a Dwarf of the Wind, you are to follow the rules and laws put forth by the Dwarven Council. ''' This means: * No using the Dwarven Lord title, as it’s reserved for Dwarven kings * Please use armour of your rank (Untrimmed for normal Dwarves) * No attacking fellow Dwarves, unless agreed beforehand * Follow the Treaty Of Moria (no attacking Gundabad Players) '''2. We ask that you make your home in our city, Firith Galad Every Wind Dwarf is obligated to own ''a home in our city. This is both a representation of your faction membership as well as a way to keep Firith Galad a major build. On top of this we request that you use this apartment to keep our city lived in. However this is not at all required and the ownership of personal bases is still allowed, albeit discouraged. '''3. Do not expand your home into that of another' Keep the footprint of your apartment relatively small. Expanding is allowed but it is advised to expand vertically (down) rather than horizontally (sideways). 4. No PvP in the halls of Firith Galad, unless agreed beforehand Due to some significant losses of gear in the past, pvp is not allowed in the halls of Firith Galad. If one does wish to pvp permission is to be asked beforehand. It is advised though to practice pvp on the Dwarven build server as to eliminate the chance of material loss. 5. The Server Rules ' This should be a no-brainer. No stealing things out of other people's apartments, no griefing, no pvp-logging, etc. Builds and Provinces Firith Galad The famous capital of the Wind Dwarves. Construction was started in the founding days of the faction. It's most notable features are it's 7 great halls, 5 of which have been finished so far. These halls include: ''- The Hall of Mirrors (First Hall) Likely the most famous of Wind Dwarven halls, featuring a giant mirror as it's floor. Throwing plates is strictly forbidden in this hall. The mirroring was primarily done by 3herokids and Gondhir, a Broadbeam at the time. ''- The Hall of Feasting (Second Hall)'' The second hall built by Goldbar22 and Falrid themselves. It is claimed that this is in fact the biggest feasting hall on The Official Server, fitting the spirit of the Wind Dwarves. ''- The Hall of Artifacts (Relic Hall)'' In this hall many famous war relics are stored. Including feared weapons such as "Blue Eyes White Dragon" ''and ''"Epic Despacito Swag Gang". ''Built by Goldbar22 ''- The Hall of Fire (Forge Hall) Originally built by Divinatus. A lot of progress was lost in a server setback, leading Divinatus to quit the server indefinitely. Recently finished by Goldbar22 with the help of several Wind Dwarves. ''- The Hall of Frór (King's Hall)'' The newest and greatest of all the halls of Firith Galad. Designed by Goldbar22 and Gondhir. Built with the help of nearly all Wind Dwarves. This hall truly captures the greatness of the Mountains of the Wind. Regarded by many as the best Dwarven Hall in Middle Earth due to it's magnificent masonry and unrivaled beauty. Fennas Nimrain Members The court of Frór: - '''Goldbar22, King of the Mountains of the Wind - Falrid, Minor Lord of Firith Galad and heir to the Mountains of the Wind - Gondhir, Minor Lord of Fennas Nimrain and Loremaster of the Wind - 3herokids, Minor Lord of North Khand Road - TheMountainGOT, Lord Commander of Brazan Galad - EarthtoEcho13, Royal Guard - Argeos, Thane of Firith Galad Dwarves of the Wind Activity is measured using the /seen command. 3 weeks or over is considered inactive. Activity and engagement in the faction discord is taken into consideration for activity aswell. Last updated on: 9/3/2019 - wakidi, River-Guide - AnAquaticBanana - AshenSoul - Ichiku - JeccaFluff - Joshkrawl - Khim_Shieldbreak - KoichiHirose - Krompierre - Kyro4138 - LordReaperOfPyke - Pinata04 - ponita863 - Seekinq - Smiturion - TRaulston Honorary dead - Gomri_a_Dorf, founding member of the Wind Dwarves. Died in a mining accident. - Divinatus, master of the forges and factory of expensive things. Ventured away from the mountains without a word. Possibly died in a mining accident. Lore and Poetry The royal house Gildenflower Notable members Frór V the Golden (Goldbar22), ''' King of the Mountains of the Wind, 7th Lord-Councillor of the Dwarven Council. Skilled gardener and stonemason. '''Falrid II Swifthammer (Falrid) Lord of Firith Galad and heir to Frór V. Frérin II Battleborn (3herokids) Governor of Khand and honored commander of the Mordor war. Gondír Stonehewer (Gondhir) Lord of Fennas Nimrain and Warden in the East. Argeos Elf-Kin (Argeos) Gardener of Firith Galad. Echír Silverhand (EarthtoEcho13) Skilled warrior and veteran of the Mordor war. Master of traps. Verses of the Wind Arise now, arise, Axes of Frór! Dire deeds awake: dark comes from the west. Let Amor be polished, horn be sounded! Go Forth! Sons of Durin! Arise, arise, Axes of the Wind! Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! BARUK KHAZAD, KHAZAD AI-MENU! Axes of the Wind, by Gondhir Durin-son was a Dwarven Guard. Of him the minstrels sadly sing; the last whose will burned bright and free, beneath the mountains and white breeze. His pike was long, his hammer keen. His shining helm afar was seen; the seven stars of Dwarven-wield, were mirrored in his iron shield. But after long he passed away, asleep beneath the mountains lay; Forever guarding home and hall, From shadows eyes and darkened fall. Lament of OfficialDurin, by Goldbar22' The snow blows white on the hand built mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like Gold's the king '' ''The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside '' ''Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows we've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good dorf you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold em back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the doors We don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered us anyway It's funny how some wind pikes makes everything seem far And the fears that once controlled us can't get to us at all It's time to see what we can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for thee We're free Let it go, let it go We're one with the wind and snow Let it go, let it go You'll never see us die Here we stand and here we'll stay Let the storm rage on DUN DA LUDA DUN JDHFS Our power flurries through the air into the ground Utumno Chills are spiraling making frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes them like an windy blast We're never turning back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go When we raise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect dorf is gone Here we stand at the light of day Let the storm rage on '' ''The cold never bothered us anyway '''Official anthem of the Mountains of the Wind, by EarthtoEcho13 __FORCETOC__ Category:Dwarves Category:Faction